Un tout petit morceau de parchemin
by Hamelina
Summary: Une jeune fille se pose des questions sur la relation qu'elle entretient avec son meilleur ami, une petite discussion avec un des freres jumeaux de ce dernier lui ouvrira les yeux.....un RonMione tout léger...


Un tout petit morceau de parchemin….

Elle se sent triste ce matin …

Depuis quelque temps, rien ne va bien à vrai dire. Elle s'inquiète pour ses examens…tant de choses restent à faire, mais ça n'est pas le plus grave ;

Elle pense à lui… une dispute les a encore opposé de façon violente.

Pourquoi cela ne peut il pas fonctionner normalement entre eux deux ?

Elle est lasse de tout ce temps perdu, de ses incessants conflits, elle voudrait que tout soit plus facile, qu'ils soient naturellement content d'être ensemble comme quand elle retrouve Harry ou Ginny…simplement se sentir bien avec un ami, avec lequel elle peut discuter, rire et partager de simples moments de complicité.

Avec lui rien de tout cela n'est jamais possible, il la pousse toujours plus loin … hors d'elle-même et forcément elle explose, ils se balancent à la figure tous les noms d'oiseaux qui font partie de leur vocabulaire et ils finissent tous les deux frustrés et malheureux.

Elle traîne un peu les pieds, le cours d'histoire de la magie va commencer et elle ne se sent pas le courage d'entendre encore le professeur Binns énoncer de sa voix monacale tout ce qu'elle a déjà appris dans les livres. Alors elle fait, ce que jamais elle ne s'est permise depuis qu'elle est à Poudlard, à savoir sécher son cours et aller se perdre dans la contemplation du lac, simplement pour ne plus voir son regard buté et plein de reproches qui la fait se sentir tellement coupable…

Il marche en proie à une nervosité grandissante.

« Elle l'énerve beaucoup cette fille mais alors vraiment beaucoup…elle fait tout pour le mettre dans un état de…Oh et puis flûte il va aller se calmer au lac, il pourra réfléchir un peu… »

Il avance à grand pas, il veut s'asseoir tranquillement sous le hêtre et mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et elle.

En fait c'est la première fois qu'une fille le met dans cet état …

D'habitude c'est lui le plus posé des deux, le moins communicatif…

Fred lui adore draguer les filles, il a une sorte d'approche très intuitive et naturelle qui plait énormément à la gente féminine, mais depuis un certain temps il ne s'intéresse plus qu'à Angélina…

Ça a fait rire George au départ, son air fébrile des qu'il la croisait et ce comportement soumis des qu'elle ouvrait la bouche.

Puis il a ressentit une sorte de jalousie larvée, c'est son jumeau apres tout et il a parfois l'impression de ne plus exister pour lui.

Non qu'il n'aime pas Angélina, il la trouve très gentille et intelligente et elle joue très bien au Quidditch ce qui ne gâte rien, mais il ne peut s'empêcher de penser qu'elle le sépare de son frère .Enfin ça c'était avant, avant que lui-même ne soit…Perturbé par cette nouvelle fille qui est arrivé en milieu d'année de l'académie Beaux Bâton.

Et Merlin quelle fille !

Jolie, ça n'est pas vraiment le mot qui la caractérise, il dirait plutôt intéressante…

Petite et délicate, enfin ça ce n'est qu'une impression en fait c'est un sacré tempérament, de courtes boucles brunes encadrent son visage fin et des yeux couleur de myosotis…Par Godric ses yeux … il ne peut s'en détacher….

Mais surtout… elle l'énerve beaucoup

Elle ne fait pas attention à lui, l'envoie balader des qu'il ouvre la bouche, ne rit pas à ses plaisanteries …très fines pourtant…

Elle l'ignore en fait… et plus elle l'ignore, plus il a envie d'attirer son attention…

C'est pourquoi il a décidé de s'éloigner un peu d'elle et d'aller réfléchir tranquillement au lac, sans son frère et sans ses envahissants copains.

Elle s'assoit au pied du hêtre et appuyée contre le tronc dur de l'arbre, les yeux clos, elle laisse son esprit vagabonder…et s'assoupit.

Et sombre avec délectation dans ce rêve familier.

Elle veut faire le pari de croire qu'elle peut y changer quelque chose… en lui… en leur amitié, elle voudrait être transportée dans une autre dimension pour que sa vie devienne une fois, une seule, ce doux rêve qu'elle fait sans cesse… Elle se fond dans son esprit pour s'y interroger sur toute l'affection…tout…l'amour ? Qu'elle ressent pour lui…

Elle aimerait ne plus avoir de consistance, s'élever et ne ressentir qu'une vérité qui lui dirait tout au fond d'elle, qu'elle lui appartient, qu'il lui appartient…

Elle fait souvent ce songe étrange où elle n'est plus qu'un souffle léger qui se mêle au sien… mélange de deux esprits pour ne former plus qu'un…

Ses yeux ne laissent plus filtrer la lumière, elle essaie de la trouver en elle, elle s'y plonge… dans cet éclat orange et brûlant… la lumière qui lui dira quoi faire…elle en ressent déjà la chaleur et la clarté…

« Hermione ? »

Une voix grave la ramène brutalement de son voyage intérieur, en une fraction de seconde.

Elle ouvre péniblement les yeux et voit celui qui lui parle.

« George ? »

« Tu dormais ? »

Il fronce légèrement les sourcils, ce qu'il a vu sur son visage était si merveilleux, comme un bonheur parfait, une félicité qui lui appartiendrait…qui l'aurait possédée.

« Oui…enfin non…je pensais à… »

Elle sourit tristement, rougissante et énigmatique.

« Tu pensais à ??? »

Elle regarde le lac, les yeux dans le vague, semble réfléchir, puis sans savoir pourquoi lui lâche…

« A… rien en fait… »

Il siffle d'admiration.

Elle se redresse en fronçant les sourcils…

« Quoi ? »

Il lui lance un regard empreint de douceur.

« J'aimerais qu'un jour, une fille ai cette expression sur le visage… lorsqu'elle pensera à moi, la même que tu avais tout à l'heure …C étais si …beau… »

Le mot lui semble banal et refléter si peu ce qu'il a fugacement vu passer sur le visage de la jeune fille.

« Oh ça ! » Elle a l'air si perdue tout à coup.

« Tu veux qu'on en parle ? »

« Il n'y a pas grand-chose à en dire…juste que je me pose beaucoup de question… »

Il s'assoit sous l'arbre majestueux, juste à coté d'elle.

« Je te comprends…Moi aussi je m'en pose… »

Elle s'étonne et, curieuse demande.

« A propos de ??? »

« Léna, tu vois qui c'est ? »

Elle éclate de rire.

« La furie qui en a toujours apres toi ? »

Il se rembrunit.

« C'est ça… moque toi, je crois que je suis en train de… tomber…enfin je l'aime bien quoi…et elle me déteste je crois »

« Elle a toujours quelque chose a me reprocher, quand je dis blanc, elle dit noir et elle me ridiculise des que je lui adresse la parole…Le problème c'est qu'au lieu de m'en détacher, je ne pense plus qu'à elle »

La brune hausse les sourcils et siffle entre ses dents.

« Ben flûte ! …Elle est forte… »

Il la fixe interrogateur

« Comment ça elle est forte ? »

« Elle a fait tout ce qu'il fallait pour que tu t'intéresse à elle »

Il semble réfléchir à ce qu'elle vient de lui révéler.

« Là honnêtement … »

Il la regarde interrogatif.

Elle soupire…Encore un Weasley qui ne comprend rien aux filles, Elle regarde son air abattu, elle a toujours eu une affection particulière pour George, c'est le plus calme des deux jumeaux, le plus généreux et attentif aux autres.

Tout le monde s'extasie sur l'humour de Fred, sur son caractère pétillant, mais elle a toujours préféré sa moitié, plus calme et moins incontrôlable.

Elle décide qu'il est temps de lui donner une petite leçon de i _fille_ /i .

« Je vais te confier un secret George mais tu dois promettre de le garder rien que pour toi …Là… » De son index elle tapote son font, puis insiste.

« Tu jures ! »

Il acquiesce, agacé.

« Ouais… juré ! »

Il l'observe à la dérobée, il n'a jamais beaucoup discuté avec Hermione, elle est plus jeune que lui de deux ans et il l'a toujours considéré comme une gamine. La copine de Ron et Harry, la préfete un peu pénible qui ne s'écarte jamais du droit chemin, la fille studieuse qui aime les bouquins…et son petit frère… mais ça tout le monde le sait.

Elle est également l'amie de Ginny, sa confidente, elle vient au terrier tous les étés et elle est devenue…presque une petite sœur en fait.

Elle prend une inspiration et commence un peu gênée.

« Voilà…heu… depuis quelque temps je pense…enfin… à un garçon…enfin…j'y pense plus qu'avant et…enfin… » Elle balbutie, rougit, ne trouve pas ses mots.

Il ricane… c'est plus fort que lui…Elle réagit à ce bruit inopportun, ne bouge pas mais le fixe attristée.

« Ben… si ce que je te dis ne t'intéresse pas… »

« Non ! Continue …c'est juste que… ça, ce n'est un secret pour personne… »

Elle sursaute, surprise.

« HEIN ? »

« Hermione… Tu es intelligente comme fille ? »

« Quel rapport ? »

«Heu… »

Il choisit ses mots, ne voulant pas la blesser.

« Hé bien c'est limpide pour tout le monde que toi et Ron vous êtes très attachés l'un à l'autre… »

Elle écarquille les yeux, sa stupéfaction grimpant d'un cran.

« Comment ça ?… limpide ? Et je n'ai pas dis que…que c'était…Je n'ai pas …pas Ron…»

« Hermione, tu peut me parler tu sais…tes regards et ton comportement en dise longs…Et pour Ron c'est encore plus flagrant…Il a les yeux dans le vague des que tu entres dans la salle commune, il est nerveux et stupide des qu'il parle avec toi…Malheureux et triste des que vous vous disputez…Tu sais c'est un garçon plutôt intéressant lorsque tu n'es pas dans les parages… »

Elle devient cramoisie à ses paroles et ses yeux se remplissent de larmes.

Le garçon hausse les épaules.

« Bien oui, je pensais que tu étais au courant…Ron ne remarque rien ok …mais toi, tu n'es pas sensée tout savoir ? La sorcière la plus intelligente que Poudlard ai compté dans ses murs non ? Tu m'as plutôt l'air d'être la plus naïve… »

Elle réfléchit longuement, secoue la tête, puis lâche… innocente.

« Tu sais je suis attachée à mes deux amis, Harry est très important pour moi et Ron aussi alors…forcément tout le monde sait que j'ai de l'affection pour les deux »

Il secoue sa tête, et se dit que c'est lui qui va lui faire comprendre quelques menus détails qu'elle n'a pas encore entrevus. Et en voyant les grands yeux sombres et candides qui l'écoutent avidement, il pense que ce n'est pas gagné…

« Ok, réfléchissons Hermione…qu'est ce qui t'attache à Harry ? »

« J'ai beaucoup d'affection pour lui, je suis touchée par l'enfant qu'il a été, tu vois il a grandi sans amour, et pourtant il est bienveillant et aimant, je pense qu'il a en lui toute la pureté et l'honnêteté dont le monde a besoin et je pense que c'est quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, si j'avais eu un frère j'aurais aimé que ce soit lui…En fait, comme je suis fille unique je considère que Harry est un peu mon frère »

« Bon, ça c'est un point intéressant, Harry sauveur du monde sorcier c'est connu, mais il faut reconnaître que tu as raison, je pense exactement la même chose que toi…Maintenant parle moi de ton « affection » pour Ron… »

« Heu Ron…et bien… c'est …Ron »

Elle rougit, balbutie et se tait.

Il attend, surpris par son manque d'éloquence, mais elle se tait, l'air perdu.

« Hermione explique moi comment peux tu parler si magnifiquement de Harry et en dire si peu sur Ron ? Pourtant il est ton ami au même titre que Harry…alors pourquoi ? »

Ses yeux se perdent dans le vague…

Apres un moment de silence, elle souffle…

« Franchement…je ne sais pas…Il est si…énervant et pénible, il me cherche toujours pour me parler et ça finit à chaque fois de la même façon, on se dispute... Tu vois c'est ça qui m'ennuie …ces querelles incessantes et de plus en plus violentes qui nous opposent…J'aimerais être plus forte et empreinte de plus de sagesse et ne pas lui répondre, j'aimerais pouvoir lui dire… i _ok Ron tu as raison et moi j'ai tord_ /i …Mais même quand c'est le cas je suis incapable de prononcer ces paroles… je m'emporte et tout dérape…et je finit par m'enfuir en le maudissant et je… »

Elle se tait, le menton tremblant, se tordant les mains de nervosité.

«Tu pleures ? »

Il sourit à part lui devant son désarroi.

« Il ne t'es pas venu à l'idée qu'il est triste aussi quand vous vous affrontez si violemment, que peut être il regrette tellement ce qu'il vient de te dire que le lendemain il ne peut plus te regarder en face, qu'il voudrait que ça change mais que c'est le seul moyen qu'il a trouvé pour que tu t'intéresse à lui autrement que comme le brave copain de Harry. Il y a une certaine réciprocité dans vos rapports, tu ne crois pas ? » »

Elle ouvre la bouche puis plaque sa main sur celle-ci, il la sent bouleversée par ce qu'il vient de lui expliquer.

« Je n'ai jamais considéré Ron comme le brave copain de Harry…jamais…Il est mon meilleur ami et… »

Il questionne, sérieux, cette fois.

« Juste ton meilleur ami Hermione ? D'accord, maintenant on va faire un petit jeu…tu veux bien ? »

Elle scrute son visage et inquiète et murmure.

« Pourquoi ? »

Il ne répond pas directement à sa demande, mais lui explique.

« Voilà je te pose des questions et tu donnes les réponses correspondants… à Harry et Ron…d'accord ? »

Par curiosité elle acquiesce.

« Vas y ! »

« Si Harry et Ron étaient un pays ? »

Elle réfléchit, puis répond rapidement.

« Harry l'Angleterre et Ron l'Italie »

Il s'étonne.

« L'Italie…Pourquoi ? »

Ses yeux s'évadent…loin. Elle souffle.

« Pour… les merveilles qu'elle renferme, les musées, les arts, la flamboyance… »

Il sourit réjoui, décidément ce petit jeu allait beaucoup l'amuser…

« S'ils étaient un animal ? »

« Harry un phoenix et Ron un dragon »

« Une qualité ? »

« Harry la volonté, Ron le courage »

« Un fruit ? »

« Harry une pomme et Ron une fraise… »

« Une couleur ? »

« Harry le rouge et Ron le orange »

« Un moyen de transport ? »

« Harry un balai et Ron le Poudlard Express… »

« Une boisson ? »

« Harry un thé et Ron du whisky pur feu… »

« S'ils étaient un objet ? »

« Harry un vif d'or et Ron un parchemin »

Il ouvre des yeux surpris, puis éclate de rire.

« Un parchemin ? Mon frère qui déteste écrire et qui renâcle tant pour faire ses devoirs ? »

Elle enroule une boucle de cheveux sur son index… mordille sa lèvre inférieure et sort de la poche de sa robe un petit morceau de parchemin déchiré et plié en quatre.

Elle le lui tend.

Le jeune homme intrigué déplie le morceau de papier et lit ce qui y est écrit.

Une écriture ronde et enfantine s'étale sur la feuille.

i _Hermione ne m'oublie pas pendant les vacances, écris moi…mais je ne répondrais pas parce que je n'aime pas trop écrire..._ _Ron_ /i 

Il lève son regard vers elle pour l'interroger.

Elle affiche un bouleversant sourire de gosse.

« C'est la lettre qu'il m'a donné à la fin de notre première année à Poudlard, il me la mise dans la main au moment où j'allais partir avec mes parents, sur le quai 9 ¾. »

Il s'étonne « Et tu l'a toujours gardée ? »

« Ben …oui »

Il se moque gentiment, attendri.

« Tu as raison, c'était une missive très romantique pour un gamin de douze ans »

Ses yeux bruns brillent maintenant d'un éclat particulier.

« …C est comme un porte bonheur…mais… quand j'y réfléchis je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je le garde »

Le rouquin se perd, désespéré, dans la contemplation de la jeune fille la moins intuitive et maligne qu'il connaisse. Elle est d'une candeur déconcertante. Il pense qu'il est temps qu'elle lève les nez de ses fameux bouquins pour découvrir enfin les doux secrets de l'adolescence.

« On peut continuer notre jeu ? »

Elle sort de ses pensées et revient à la réalité.

« Ah…heu… oui ! »

« Bon maintenant les questions portent sur tes préférences à toi, tu dois répondre très vite cette fois et sans réfléchir »

« Ok ? »

« Ok ! »

« Ton moyen de transport préféré ? »

« Train »

« Ta couleur préférée ? »

« Le orange »

« Fruit préféré ? »

« Fraise »

« Qualité préférée ? »

« Le courage »

« Livre ? »

« Histoire de Poudlard »

« Pays que tu voudrais visiter ? »

« Italie »

« Objet que tu préfères »

« Un parchemin pour écrire »

Il se lève tranquille, ramasse sa veste qui traîne par terre et lui sourit avec douceur.

« Je crois que nous avons toutes les réponses que nous souhaitons Hermione, je vais retourner en classe maintenant, et tu devrais en faire autant.»

« Tu t'en va ?...et le jeu il mène à quoi ? »

« A tout Hermione ! À tout ! »

« Hein ? »

« Tu as toute tes réponses… analyse les toi-même »

Il lui sourit et s'en va la laissant toute surprise et ne comprenant pas ou il voulait en venir.

Il est à une quinzaine de mètre, il retourne vers le château, lorsqu'il la regarde et lui lance.

« Hermione…Il en a de la chance mon petit frère ! »

Elle reste interdite, décidément les frères Weasley resteront tous une énigme pour elle. Quel jeu idiot, elle a perdu son temps et en plus une heure de cours…Il est temps qu'elle rentre elle aussi.

Elle se lève à son tour, prend son sac de cours et par terre, bien caché par les herbes folles elle voit le petit bout de parchemin qui est probablement tombé de sa poche lorsqu'elle a voulu l'y remettre.

Son cœur bat plus vite à la simple pensée quelle aurait pu le perdre. Ce n'est qu'un petit bout de rien de tout mais il représente pour elle…Il représente…

Lentement, inexorablement… son esprit prend conscience de ce qu'a voulu lui démontrer George…Les réponses à son jeu idiot viennent la percuter de plein fouet…

…Italie, train, orange, courage, parchemin, fraise…Mon dieu tout ça c'est elle, c'est Ron…Ce sont les associations stupides qu'elle a faite et qui…Oh mon dieu elle est…c'est sur…

Elle l'est…

Il retourne d'un pas nonchalant au château, il n'a pas beaucoup réfléchit à son problème…

Mais en jouant à ce petit jeu avec la jeune fille et en y repensant il a comprit quelque chose de très important, la feinte indifférence de l'objet de son tourment n'est peut être due qu'a son attirance pour lui.

Il se sent tout ragaillardi par cette pensée, il va peut être essayer une autre tactique finalement, un certain désintéressement… pour voir comment elle réagit. Il sourit heureux et impatient.

En arrivant devant la grand porte il se fait percuter violement par la carrure imposante de son plus jeune frère, qui vient de sortir du château comme un diable de sa boite. Il a les traits tirés et l'air inquiet.

« George ? Tu n'aurais pas vu Hermione ? »

« C'est ok j'accepte tes excuses Ron, non tu ne m'a pas fais mal, même si j'ai l'impression d'avoir été embouti par le Poudlard express »

« Ouais heu… désolé, mais tu comprends elle n'est pas venus au cours de Binns, et elle n'est pas à l'infirmerie… et ce n'est pas du tout son genre de sécher un cours alors avec Harry on… »

Sa voix est hachée et elle descend un peu dans les graves. George se délecte un peu hypocritement de le voir dans cet état d'anxiété. Celui-qui-doit-sauver-le-monde-sorcier arrive au même moment, essoufflé.

« Elle n'est pas non plus dans la salle commune Ron »

Le plus vieux pense que décidément ils sont unis comme les doigts de la mains ces trois là.

Peut être ça le problème en fait, il décide de pendre les choses en main et d'aider un peu la jeune fille.

« Ecoute Ron tu devrais aller au bord du lac, je pense qu'elle s'y trouve toujours, vu qu'elle y était avec moi il y a dix minutes »

« HEIN ? Qu'est ce qu'elle faisait avec toi, et au bord du lac… au lieu d'être en cours…avec nous …mais je …Tu »

Il fixe le jumeau, abasourdi par ce qu'il vient d'entendre. Son frère aîné sent avec jubilation la colère qui monte chez son cadet…Avec un certain sadisme il ajoute innocemment

« Nous discutions de choses et d'autre… assis sous le hêtre…C'était très agréable… »

Le plus jeune se mets à bouillir, écarlate… l'autre qui a une folle envie d'éclater de rire décide de prolonger un peu le petit jeu.

« Elle n'avait pas du tout envie d'aller en cours, elle était d'humeur plutôt sombre en fait, et elle avait besoin de parler un peu… »

« De parler ? À Toi ? Mais… et nous alors ? Elle peux nous parler non ? et puis de quoi t'a-t-elle parlé ? »

Il est furieux, jaloux et tellement prévisible… Le brun suit l'échange entre les deux Weasley l'air un peu inquiet. Il n'a pas du tout envie de voir les deux frères se voler dans les plumes alors il se décide à intervenir.

« Heu Ron… Hermione avait peut être besoin d'un peu de calme, vous vous êtes encore disputés avant le cours et j'avais l'impression qu'elle était triste et malheureuse… comme cela arrive plutôt souvent ces derniers temps… »

Le plus vieux des rouquins pense que finalement le survivant est plutôt perspicace, bien plus que son frère… mais il est vrai que lui est un peu submergé par les sentiments contradictoires qui l'assaillent.

Ron s'étonne de la remarque de son copain.

« C'était juste une dispute… comme d'habitude, c'est tout ! »

Son frère et son meilleur ami le regardent consternés.

« C'est peut être le i _d'habitude_ /i qui est de trop cette fois, tu ne crois pas Ron, qu'elle en a un peu assez de vos incessantes querelles de gamins, sans compter que vous avez un peu passé l'âge non ? »

Le visage du garçon s'est assombrit, il réfléchit et brusquement une nouvelle vérité s'impose à lui.

« Vous croyez que …qu'elle est fâchée …enfin à cause de tout ça …de moi ?… »

Les deux autres s'interrogent du regard et décident tacitement qu'il vaut mieux être franc. George regarde son frère se débattre avec la tempête qui s'agite sous son crâne.

« Ron, il serait peut être temps que tu ailles lui parler non ? Et que vous essayez de faire la paix, ou tout au moins de vous supporter…vous êtes tellement à cran en ce moment que votre compagnie n'est agréable pour personne. »

Le jeune homme hoche la tête pensivement.

« Je …oui j'y vais, je … tu viens Harry ? »

« Non… cette fois tu y vas seul Ron…C'est votre problème, pas le mien »

Il regarde étonné son meilleur ami qui lui oppose un non définitif, c'est bien la première fois qu'il se désolidarise de leur trio et ça le trouble, ils ont toujours pensés pour trois …deux c'est très nouveau…et bizarre.

George se place juste devant son frère, lève légèrement le tête pour le regarder dans les yeux…

i _Mince depuis quand est il aussi grand ?_ /i 

Il se dit qu'il est temps de lui mettre les points sur les I.

« Ron tu va devoir régler tes problèmes avec Hermione seul… ça ne concerne pas Harry…juste toi et elle »

Le roux fixe son frère de son regard cobalt empreint d'une immense tristesse, ses épaules s'affaissent, il se sent très seul brusquement, même s'il comprend que tous les deux ont raison…Il opine de la tête et sans un mot descend le grand escalier…

« Ron ! »

Il se tourne pour voir le visage grave de son frère l'observer avec attention.

« Quoi, »

« Ai juste confiance en toi…Ok »

« Ok…Je… j'ai confiance en moi »

Il gratifie George d'un sourire de remerciement. Il se sent beaucoup moins sur de lui qu'il ne veut le laisser paraître aux deux autres. Il se dirige sans se retourner vers le lac…hésite un peu, puis allonge le pas avant de changer d'avis.

Elle remonte doucement vers le château son esprit envahis par de nouvelles sensations et de nouveaux sentiments.

Elle se sent fébrile et inquiète…et si lui ne…partageait rien de ce qu'elle ressent. George a dit que son frère avait de la chance…

Elle se sent triste tout à coup…pour ces disputes qui ne rimaient à rien, pour ce temps de perdu…

Elle se sent étrangement paniquée à l'idée d'être de nouveau en sa présence…Elle rit intérieurement…c'est son meilleur ami, elle le voit tous les jours, elle partage presque tout avec lui et pourtant maintenant elle sait que plus rien ne pourra être pareil, enfin pour elle…

A cause de ce stupide petit bout de parchemin qui lui dit qu'il est la personne la plus importante de vie.

L'envie de le voir, la dispute à celle de s'enfuir en courant de cette école, où tout un chacun connaît son secret…Elle renifle un peu et essuie une ridicule larme qui roule sur sa joue. Elle s'en veut d'être si sottement émotive.

Il marche à longue foulée en se creusant la tête …comment va-t-il pouvoir l'aborder…Elle lui en veut et quand elle affiche son petit visage peiné il ne le supporte pas, se mets en colère contre elle mais en réalité sa hargne est toujours dirigée contre lui.

Il se reproche mille fois par jour ses brusque montée d'adrénaline qui le font exploser comme un chaudron trop plein. C'est une histoire sans fin, il décide d'être gentil, attentif, et il s'emporte aussitôt parce qu'elle fait une remarque acide sur son travail ou sa tenue…elle est si énervante et…pénible…et…belle

Il y a du désespoir en lui, elle ne le remarquera jamais que comme l'ami qu'il ne cessera jamais d'être... Il sera toujours là pour elle, attentif et protecteur, enfin si elle le permet…

Il se dit qu'il est temps de mettre un terme à leurs petits jeux sadiques…sinon même ça ne leur restera pas, leur amitié si précieuse et si... encombrante…

Il se rend brusquement compte que ça ne lui suffit plus, qu'il la rejette cette amitié qui le ravale au même rang dans son cœur que Harry.

Il veut bien plus que cela et c'est une découverte qui n'est pas vraiment récente, mais c'est la première fois qu'il y pense en pleine journée, avec toute sa conscience, sous ce soleil de printemps, en marchant vers le lac et non la nuit, dans la moiteur de son lit caché derrière ses rideaux tirés.

Elle aperçoit le château et elle presse le pas, elle n'ira pas au cours du professeur Chourave, elle prétextera une brusque migraine, elle veut s'enfermer dans son dortoir où elle est certaine de retrouver seule, elle veut s'enfoncer dans la moelleuse protection de son lit et ne plus voir personne.

Elle veut réfléchir à ce tumulte qui ravage son cœur et dont elle comprend trop bien ce qu'il est.

Il descend la petite pente qui…

Il la voit… montant juste en face de lui, elle ne l'a pas aperçu…Il la regarde avec attention, ses cheveux bruns cachent une partie de son visage, elle a l'air accablée, il la connaît si bien, il sait sans le voir qu'elle se mordille la lèvre inférieure signe d'un grand trouble chez elle. Toute la positon de son corps, sa façon de marcher, tout lui dit qu'elle est triste et il en éprouve une énorme bouffée de culpabilité.

Il aimerait…

Elle lève la tête, il est là à quelques dizaines de mètres en face d'elle. Elle songe à retourner au lac, c'est trop ... elle ne peut pas le croiser, elle se sent si fragile et agacée par elle-même, par tout ce qu'elle ressent, que pourrait elle lui dire ? Elle tourne brusquement les talons et se met à courir …

Il la voit se figer en le fixant et brusquement elle part en courant en direction du lac.

Il reste interdit…pourquoi s'enfuit elle ? Elle le déteste à ce point qu'elle ne veuille même plus lui parler ?

Elle court sans se retourner elle se sent stupide et ne peut ravaler les larmes qui roulent à présent sur ses joues, mouillant le devant de sa robe.

Un bruit de course effrénée derrière elle, une grande main surgie de nulle part l'empoigne brutalement par le bras et il se met à hurler.

« MAIS BON DIEU HERMIONE TU ME FAIS QUOI LA ? EXPLIQUES MOI POURQUOI CA VA JAMAIS NOUS DEUX ? »

Il la fait se retourner et bouleversé voit les gros sanglots qui la secouent.

« Merde, Mione …Je suis un fieffé imbécile, je ne voulais pas que tu …te faire de peine ce matin, tu sais pourtant que je ne suis qu'un sombre idiot, alors pourquoi tu crois tout ce que je dis ? »

Elle sourit à travers ses larmes, elle pense qu'en réalité il forme un duo de crétins parfait…Mais ils jouent depuis trop longtemps à un jeu auquel elle n'a plus envie de participer …

« J'en ai marre Ron, je voudrais arrêter tout ça… »

Il la lâche et lui murmure.

«Ok , je te ficherais la paix à partir de maintenant… je voulais justement te dire que moi aussi ça me tue ces rapports débiles qu'on a tous les deux… »

Elle tremble doucement et souffle.

« Si c'est ce que tu veux… »

Elle se détourne et sans un mot reprend sa marche vers l'école.

« Hé ! Mione ! Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là…si c'est ce que tu veux… »

Elle répond sans se retourner, mais il entend la petite voix étranglée.

« Si tu veux qu'on se voit moins… je suis d'accord »

Le son d'un petit sanglot le fais bizarrement sourire.

Elle n'a pas le temps de faire trois pas que deux bras puissant l'entoure et qu'une bouche embrasse doucement ses cheveux…Elle croit défaillir.

« Moi je ne suis pas d'accord pour te voir moins, je voudrais te voir différemment en fait…et plutôt plus, si tu veux mon avis… »

Son cœur fait une sorte d'énorme cabriole dans sa poitrine qui la laisse le souffle coupé.

Il l'attire vers lui, curieusement il ne se sent pas intimidé, ni gauche, il a comprit en la voyant pleurer que peut être c'était le bon moment pour faire le deuil de leur amitié, il la détaille, il est tétanisé par son regard sombre, ses traits si fins, il passe son pouce doucement sur ses joues mouillées.

Elle attends figée, il se penche avec envie sur les lèvres roses dont il croit connaître le parfum, il a si souvent rêvé d'elles…Elle sont encore bien plus que cela, toute la douceur du monde enrobée d'un doux parfum de fraise…Elle répond sensuellement à ce premier baiser, leurs langues se mêlent et se découvrent, le parfum de leur salive qui se mélange et cette sensation de ne faire qu'un. Ils se caressent, se hument, s'embrassent, s'embrasent…

Se murmurent des mots qu'ils ont portés en eux depuis si longtemps qu'ils n'en avaient même pas conscience.

Ils se sépare apres une éternité, elle se serre plus étroitement contre lui, et soupire de soulagement et de bonheur…

Sa quête est finie, elle glisse la main dans sa poche sent le petit morceau parchemin qui s'y trouve, petit morceau de rien du tout qui ne la quittera jamais.

Parce qu'avant qu'elle ai compris ce qu'il représentait, un petit garçon de douze dans lequel se cachait la promesse de l'homme qu'elle aimerait, lui avait fait ce cadeau pour lui dire que déjà elle comptait plus que tout pour lui.


End file.
